Star Wars: scenes- Loud House edition
by Bloodbottler giant
Summary: Just some scenes from the prequel trilogy. The Loud House Characters repise their younger selves from Matthiamore's Retelling
1. Chapter 1

**Just some scenes from episodes I thru III, I wanted to see with Matthiamore, Loud house Star Wars characters. 87crazytaxi, if you read this, I am in no way trying to rain on your parade at Retelling the prequels.**

(_The Phantom menace. Duel of the Fates.)_

_(Padme and the other Naboo come as the door opened. The two Jedi bring up the rear. The black robed figure lifts his head, revealing the face of the Supermarket manager will red and black tattooed skin. Sam and Luna make their way through the Naboo.)_

Sam: (_serious)_ We'll handle this.

Padme: We'll take the long way.

(_The two groups of Naboo separate, each going in opposite directions. The Jedi and Sith square up to each other and throw of their robes.)_

_(Scene skip)_

(_The Supermarket manager pulled out his long handled lightsaber, and ignites the red blade, a second appears from the other end. Sam and Luna ignite their green and blue bladed sabers. The Supermarket manager scowls as he spins his double bladed lightsaber. Luna summersaults over him. All three combatants Sabers make contact as their duel begins.)_

_(Scene skip.)_

_(Back in the hanger, the Jedi and Sith are engaged in their duel, after slashing with their sabers, and blocking for a few seconds, The Supermarket manager kicks Sam down and flips away. Luna follows, the Supermarket manager uses the force to send a piece of debris into the door mechanism. The door opens, as he and Luna continue to fight. Sam rushes back into the fight. The Supermarket manager blocks a slash from her, before kicking Luna aside. He and Sam continue to trade blows as the head thru the door, Luna returns to the fight. The three continue to the fight as they enter a very large generator room filled with walkways between humming energy tubes. The three come to edge of a platform and hold the battle to exchange a intense glare. Luna suddenly jerks her head, Sam launches a offensive move, that is easily countered. The Supermarket manager then flips off the platform to the nearest walkway behind him.)_

_(Sam and Luna leap over after him. Their Sabers clash.)_

_(Scene skip.)_

_(On a walkway between two energy tubes, the lightsaber duel continues, growing more intense. The Supermarket manager suddenly lashes out and kicks Luna aside. Luna loses her footing and plummets two the walkway below, Luna hits the ground and rolls off, catching herself only just in time, as her lightsaber clatters on the ground .)_

_(Sam and the Supermarket manager lock sabers. Sam slaps him across the face. The Supermarket manager loses his balance and falls, hitting the walkway below, Sam drops after him. The Supermarket manager kicks her in the face before regaining his feet. The two press on with their sabers. Sam on the offensive will the Supermarket manager on the defensive. Below them Luna still hangs from the edge. Luna huals herself up and grabs her Lightsaber. She looks up, at the two dueling above. Luna leaps up onto the walkway, igniting her Lightsaber as she lands. Luna rushes to catch up to the two.)_

Luna: (_calling)_ Hold on, Sam! I'm coming!

(_Sam and the Sith keep on clashing their sabers together. They continue on through a hallway. Their almost to the other side before the walls suddenly activate red colored force fields. One separates Sam from the Sith. Luna just reaches the entrance when one blocks her path.)_

Luna: Come on! Rubbish!

(_The Supermarket manager strikes the field with his saber, before deactivating the weapon. Sam calms down and sinks to her knees to. Sam begins to gather extra strength and meditate. Luna deactivates her saber as well, but remains ready.)_

_(Scene skip.)_

_(The Supermarket manager continues to pace behind the force field. Sam is still meditating. At the entrance , Luna ignites her blue-bladed saber. The walls deactivate. Sam reacts with blinding speed, both her and the Sith are a blur of red and green saber strokes. Luna waits impatient for the force fields to deactivate. She's thru the second it's down.)_

_(Sam and Supermarket manager enter a circular room, the whole floor is almost entirely taken over by a deepshaft. They continue to trade blows, as Luna hurries to rejoin the fight. She makes it to end before the force fields reactive, stopping the _padawan_ in her tracks.)_

Luna: (_annoyed) _Bogus!

(_Luna again waits impatient for the field to deactivate. She watches as Sam and the Supermarket manager continue to fight.)_

_(Sam blocks a powerful sideways slash from the Sith. The Supermarket manager spins his saber around, before continuing on the offensive, will Sam now playing defense. Another of the Siths blows is countered. Sam attempts to break his guard with a offensive slash of her own. The Supermarket manager effortlessly blocks.)_

Luna: (_worried)_ Come on, Sam.

(_The two combatants continue their fight around the shaft. The green and red blade of their sabers continue to meet. The Supermarket manager spins his saber again , making Sam back away slightly. Sam goes on the attack, the sith counters. Luna watches as Sam delivers a powerful downward slash, catching it, The Supermarket manager pushs the green blade away. Before Sam can follow up, he suddenly slammed his saber handle in her face, and in a lightning move, spun around and put his saber blade the stunned Jedi's torso.)_

_(Sam gasps soundlessly. The Supermarket manager pulls his Saber free. Luna screams.)_

Luna: (_devestated)_ NOOOoooo!

(_Sam, falling to her knees, rolls over and lays still. Luna stares at her for second. She then glares at the sith.)_

Luna: (_fuming)_ Your gonna pay for that!

Supermarket manager: (_mocking)_ I'll believe it when I see it.

(_Scene skip.)_

(_Luna stands behind the laser wall, filled with rage at wanting to avenge her mentor and friend. The Supermarket manager paces around slowly.)_

_(The laser wall deactivates. Luna's through it in an instant. The two engage in combat once more. Luna's anger gives her an edge, it takes all the Supermarket manager's speed and skill just to block her slashes and lunges. The Supermarket manager attempts to cut the short haired Jedi's legs out from under her, Luna jumps and evades. Luna slashes upwards and cuts the double-bladed lightsaber in two, before kicking the Supermarket manager down. One half of the Saber goes flying. The Supermarket manager is up in an instant. Moving around he slashes will remaining lightsaber. Luna keeps at it, hoping the lose of the double-blade will hinder him. Not so, he proves to be just as good with a single blade.)_

_(The two continue to slash and hack at each other. Their sabers lock, when the Sith suddenly manages to throw Luna off balance, and lashes out with his hand, using the force to push Luna over the edge of the pit. The short haired Jedi plummets until she catches hold of a small outcropping and holds there.)_

Luna: (_exasperated)_ Not again.

(_The Supermarket manager strolls over to stare over the pit at her. He sees Luna's lightsaber where it fell. He kicks it over the side.)_

Supermarket manager: You don't need that anymore.

(_Luna turns her head and watches as her lightsaber falls down the pit.)_

_(Scene skip.)_

(_The Supermarket manager slashes his saber against the edge of the shaft. Sparks fly and fall around the Luna.)_

Supermarket manager: (_taunting)_ Look around you, Hooligan! Just hanging there, watching for me to kill you like I did your friend!

(_Remembering how she failed to help Sam. Luna feels anger flare inside her. Calming herself, Luna reaches out with the force, she senses rather than sees Sam's lightsaber laying beside the wounded Jedi. The Supermarket manager glares at her, behind him the saber rocks slightly.)_

Supermarket manager: And just what do you think your doing?

(_Luna suddenly launches herself out of the pit and over the Sith Lord. Sam's Lightsaber flies over to her hand. The Supermarket manager wheels around. Luna ignites the Green bladed saber and slashes at the Sith.)_

(_For a moment, nothing happens.)_

Supermarket manager: (_smugly_)Ha! Missed!...

(_He suddenly gasps weakly and starts to fall back.)_

Supermarket manager: (_pained)_…Nevermind…you got me.

(_The Sith pitches backwards over the pit. As he falls, he separates in two from the saber slash. Luna stares after him until he's out of sight. Then she deactivates the saber and hurries to Sam's side. She gathers up Sam I her arms.)_

Sam: (_weakly gasps)_ It's..it's too late….

Luna: (_heartbroken)_ No, dude.

Sam: ..Luna.. promise me…you'll train Lola.

(_Luna nods.)_

Luna: Yeah Sam. For sure.

Sam: (_reach's up to touch Luna's face.)_..She..is the chosen on.e…she'll balance…train her Lunes.

Luna: (_crying)_ It's not fair…You live in this guy's Loud of the Rings.

Sam: (_smiles weakly)_ I know Lunes…but we play the roles we're cast…see ya around..

(_Sam gives a final weak gasp and closes her eyes. Sam dies. Sobbing quietly, Luna presses her head against Sam's.)_

_(Scene skip.)_

(_Luna kneels in the center of a large room. Lana paces before, leaning on her walking stick.)_

Lana: Appoint you, the level of Jedi knight the council does…._(turns to Luna)_

Lana:.. But with you taking Lola Loudwalker as your Padawan learner…I don't!

Luna: Sam believed in her.

Lana: (_sighs)_ The chosen one Lola may be. Still I sense great fear in her training. I feel it will lead to a better sequel series , that for some reason came out before this.

Luna: (_firm)_ Master Lana, I gave Sam my word. I will train Lola…will or without the approval of you dudes, if I have to.

(_Lana doesn't answer for a second. She turns her back to Luna.)_

Lana: I sense you have Sam's defiance in you, that you don't need…(_reluctant)_…The council agrees…(_to Luna)_ …Your apprentice..Lola Loudwalker will be.

**There is my interpretation of Duel of the Fates with The Loud House Characters playing their Characters from Matthiamore's Star Wars – Loud house edition. Yep, Sam played Qui-gon . This is Matthiamore's own choice **_. _**He told me this, on a comment from my Loud of the Rings meets Loud Star Wars on my DeviantArt page. Again this is purely done for fun, 87crazytaxi, if you read… I am not trying to undermine your Retelling of the prequels.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Attack of the Clones**

(_Chunk's diner)_

Mazzy: Someone to see you, Chunk. Jedi by the looks of her.

(_From the kitchen Chunk pokes his head out. He's got tannish brown skin and four arms, two in the regular position, and an extra two below. He looks at who it is and grins.)_

Chunk: Luna!

Luna: (_smiling)_ Hello Chunk.

Chunk: (_inclines his head)_ Well, take a seat, luv. Be right with ya.

(_Luna heads over to an empty booth nearby. Mazzy wheels around on her wheel foot.)_

Mazzy: Ya wanna cup of Jawa juice?

Luna: Yes, appreciate it.

(_Mazzy wheels towards the kitchen. Luna takes a seat. She gets up as Chunk walks over.)_

Chunk: Hey, old buddy!

(_The two embrace. Luna Pat's the alien on the back.)_

Luna: (_whispering)_ Chunk, your moon's showing.

(_Chunk chuckles as he hicks up his pants. Luna returns to her seat as he sweezes into the opposite seat.)_

Chunk: So Lunes, what can I do for ya?

(_Luna pulls the small dart out of her pocket. She shows it to him.)_

Luna: You can tell me what this is.

(_Luna sets the dart on the table. Chunk looks at in wonder.)_

Chunk: (_awed)_ Well! What do you know, I ain't seen one of these since I was a prospector beyond the outer rim.

(_Mazzy comes out of the kitchen with their drinks.)_

Luna: Can you tell me what it came from? (_to Mazzy)_ Thanks.

Chunk: (_examines the dart)_ This baby belongs to them cloning blokes. (_to Luna)_ What ya got here is a Kamino sabre dart.

Luna: (_confused)_ Why didn't it show up in the analysis archives?

Chunk: (_points out)_ It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away. Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. (_amused)_ I would think that you Jedi would appreciate the difference between Knowledge and…(_Luna takes a sip from her juice)_ Wisdom.

Luna: (_equally amused)_ Well dude, none of us would be here if droids could think, would we?

(_Luna takes back the dart and examines it again.)_

Luna: Kamino? Not familiar with it. (_to Chunk)_ Is it in the republic?

Chunk: (_scratches chin)_ No, no it's beyond the outer rim..I'd say around…twelve parsecs, outside the Rishi maze_.(picks up his cup)_ Should be easy enough to find, even for those droids you got.

Luna: (_in her head)_ Again with that dang twelve parsecs.

(_They both take a drink. Chunk leans in)_

Chunk: These Kaminoins, they keep to themselves mostly. They're cloners..damn good ones too.

Luna: Cloners…they friendly?

Chunk: Well that depends.

Luna: (_smiles)_ Depends on what, brah.

Chunk: On how good your manners are…(_smirks)_ and how big your.. pocket book is.

(_Chunk laughs, Luna smiles and stares again at the dart.)_

…

(_Kamino)_

(_Luna's ship comes out of hyperspace and flies towards a planet covered in dark grey clouds.)_

Luna: There it is, David-4 Right where Chunk said it would be. Our missing planet Kamino.

_(Luna's astromech Droid sits in it's compartment beside the cock pit. It's Lisa's crush David will a red and silver cylinder canister body.)_

Luna: Hey, we got any more of those mint Oreos left?

David: Negative, those are gone.

Luna: (_put out)_ Aw.

(_She then hears wrapper crinkling and looks at David suspiciously. Seeing nothing Luna faces forward. The sound repeats, Luna looks again, still nothing. Luna faces forward again. When the sound starts up again, Luna turns the ship sides ways, and a package of Oreos flies out of David's compartment into the void of space. Luna looks at him.)_

Luna: (_annoyed)_ Well you happy, dude? Now nobody gets them.

(_They continue towards Kamino.)_

…

_(Lynn Fett St.)_

(_In a hall way in one of the residential quarters , Taun We and Luna stand outside a door, further down the hall, several other Kaminoins go about their business. Taun we rings the bell and the door opens. Before the two is a young girl who her auburn hair in a ponytail and wearing a blue tunic.)_

Taun We: Lynn Jr. is your father here?

Lynn Jr: Yep.

Taun We: May we see him?

Lynn Jr: Sure.

(_Lynn Jr. heads back inside the living quarters. Luna and Taun we follow.)_

Lynn Jr: (_calls)_ Dad, Taun We's here.

(_The three come to the living room and wait. Outside thunder rumbles, a young man with short auburn hair the same color as Lynn Jr. and wearing a similar blue tunic enters.)_

Taun We: Lynn Sr. welcome back..

(_Luna bows . Boy Lynn turns to regard her.)_

Taun We:…was your trip productive?

Boy Lynn: Can't complain.

Taun We: (_indicates Luna)_ This is Jedi Master Luna Kenobi. She's come to check on our progress.

Luna: (_friendly)_ Your clones are very impressive, mate. You must be proud.

Boy Lynn: (_shrugs)_ I'm just a simple guy trying to make my way in the universe.

Luna: Ever make your way as far as to the interior as Coruscant?

Boy Lynn: Guess once or twice.

Luna: (_pressing) _Recently?

(_The room goes silent, save for the patter of rain on the windows. Lynn Jr. looks at her father.)_

Boy Lynn: Mabye.

Luna: Then you must be familiar with Master Loki?

(_Boy Lynn stays silent for a moment. He walks over to his daughter.)_

Boy Lynn: Uh, Junior, (_kaminoin)_...

(_Lynn Jr walks down the hall. Boy Lynn looks at Luna.)_

Boy Lynn: (_clueless)_ Master who?

(_Lynn Jr walks down the hall, she hits a button the control panel. A open side door shuts, sealing whatever's behind it out of sight.)_

Luna: Loki…wasn't he the one who hired you for this job?

(_Boy Lynn gets in Luna's face)_

Boy Lynn: Never heard of him.

(_Lynn Jr. returns. Luna raises her eyebrow.)_

Luna: Really?

Boy Lynn: I was recruited by a woman called Shrew on one of the moon's of Bogden.

Luna: (_suspicious_) Curious.

(_The room goes quiet again. Lynn Jr. looks from her father to Luna.)_

Boy Lynn: Hope you like your army.

Luna: I look forward to seeing them in action, dude.

Boy Lynn: I guarantee they'll do their job well.

Luna: (_smiles) _Well thank you for your time, Lynn. I must be going.

(_Luna bows again.)_

Boy Lynn: It's always nice to meet a Jedi.

(_Luna and Taun We head for the door, Luna cast one more look back, before they exit. Lynn Jr turns to her dad, as soon as the door shuts. She sees he looks on edge.)_

Lynn Jr: What is it, dad?

Boy Lynn: (_serious) _Pack your things, junior. We're leaving.

…**...**(_Jedi vs. Sith)_

_(Sue the nurse , dressed in a black tunic and a brown cloak around her shoulders, stands in hanger carved in the rocky canyons on Geonosis. It's empty save for a single ship. Sue stands at a panel, before she turns to a skinny Droid beside her, and motions for it to get the ship ready. She turns to the entrance as Luna and Lola run in, Sabers ignited. The stop and Lola paces around slowly.)_

Lola: Your gonna pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Sue.

Luna: (_cautious)_ We'll take her together. Lols, you go in slowly from the left…and

Lola: (_furious) _I'm taking her now!

(_Lola rushes at Sue, saber ready.)_

Luna: No Lola! No! No!

(_Sue raises her hand with an unamused expression. Bolts of blue lightning shot from her fingers at Lola. Lola, un prepared, can only scream as the force flings her against the wall. She lays there dazed.)_

(_Luna holds up her saber in a defensive stance, showing more caution then her apprenticeship. Her and Sue pace before each other.)_

Sue: (_smug) _You see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours.. Now why don't you be a good Jedi and back down.

(_Sue holds up her hand and delivers another blast of lightning. Luna's expecting it however, and holds up her lightsaber. The blue blade absorbs the attack.)_

Luna: Not gonna happen, dude.

Sue: (_annoyed)_ Fine! Guess we're fighting.

(_Sue pulled her curved hilted lightsaber from her side and ignites it. The red blade hums to life as her and Luna form battle postions.)_

_(Luna makes the first move, Luna slashes at the Siths neck. Sue expertly raises her saber and deflects the attack. Luna tries again with a thrust, but is again checked. The two exchange a few blows before Luna attempts to cut Sues legs out from under her. Sue jumps over the attack. The two back away from each other.)_

Sue: (_smiles mockingly) _Luna Kenobi, you disappoint me. Lana holds you in such high esteem.

(_Knowing Sue was only trying to bait her, Luna remains calm as their sabers meet once more. Shortly after their blades lock.)_

Sue: (_taunting)_ Surely you can do better, Sam did teach you how to fight..didn't she.

(_Feeling a brief flicker of rage at this, Luna quickly buries it, Luna delivers a powerful stroke that the Sith counters. Luna moves behind her, running over the ships ramp. By the wall, Lola groans and shifts in pain)_

_(Scene skip.)_

(_Back in the hanger, Luna and Sue continue swinging at each other. Lola slowly starts to rise off to the side._

_(Luna and Sue's sabers lock. Luna's face looks strained while Sue's looking like she's having the time of her life. The two hold their sabers together, trying to break the others guard. Sue suddenly thrusts will her saber still locked will Luna's. Unable to party, the lightsaber cuts across Luna's left shoulder. Luna gasps at the sudden pain and Sue quickly follows with a thrust at her left thigh, putting her on the floor.)_

_(Luna lays on the ground, holding her leg in agony as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Sue raises her Lightsaber to finish her off. Sue brings the saber down, a green blade appears and blocks the strike. Lola had recovered and leapt to intercept the attack.)_

Sue: (_irate at Lola)_ Brave of you, you little brat….

(_On the ground, Luna reaches out with her uninjured arm and pulls her discarded lightsaber to her.)_

Sue: But I thought you would have learned your lesson.

Lola: (_glares)_ Ask Luna, I'm a slow learner.

(_The two pull their sabers apart.)_

Luna: Lola! Catch!

(_Luna throws her lightsaber, Lola catches it and ignites it as get and Sue begin to duel. Lola puts on a series of slashes that Sue blocks one handed. Sue delivers a powerful two handed slice that, cuts the green bladed lightsaber's hilt in two. Lola grips the blue bladed hilt in both hands as her and Sue continue to trade blows. They separate, and Lola cuts through the power cord leading to the lights. The room goes dim, but the bright sunlight steaming in enables visibility. The two combatants hold their sabers over their heads as they approach each other again.)_

Lola: Bring it on, Witch King!

Sue: (_confused)_ Who?

Lola: Oh, sorry I was thinking of this guy's Loud of the Rings.

_(The Red and Blue sabers meet again. Light dances off Lola and Sue's faces. The power comes back on. Lola delivers a masterful spinning slash, that Sue evades. The two sabers meet again. Sue twirls around, Lola let's go with one hand for a better grip. Before she can, Sue quickly comes around and slashes will her saber at the arm holding the saber, cutting it off at the elbow.)_

(_Lola gasps in pain. Sue thrusts out with her hand and force pushes Lol across the room to collide against Luna's legs. Sue deactivates her saber and bends down to catch her breath.)_

Sue: I may not look it…but I'm getting to old for this.

**There you guys go attack of the Clones scenes. I couldn't resist throwing in the cookie hoarding Droid joke. And yes Boy Lynn portrayed Jango, and look young Lynn Fett, before Bobby Soltiago knocks her into the Sarlacc. **


End file.
